It's Not Her
by lovestories98
Summary: Katherine is in Elena's body, and no one knows. But when they find out, what will they do? Will Damon be able to control his thirst for blood? Will Stefan notice the difference with Elena, that she's more Katherine like? Will Damon get Elena back? *Delena*


**A/N- Okay, so basically I'm annoyed at this whole Elena/Katherine thing, and how Damon is hurt because of it, again. Anyway, this is one of the ways I would love to have Elena come back.**

**Anyway I kinda wanted to get it up quick, so it isn't as good as I would like it to be.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Damon's View **

"You can control it Damon," Enzo says stepping closer to me, "just like we do with human blood, sometimes," he says under his breath.

**Katherine's View **

"Come on Stefan, lets just pull over for the night, get a hotel room. We need a break," I complain, trying to sound all Elena-y.

"I need to help Damon."

"You won't be any help if you are half dead," I pause, "No pun intended?" I say jokingly.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

**Caroline's View **

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asks as he and Bonnie walk into the room.

"With Stefan, going to save Damon, long story. Does she seem weird to you lately?" I ask. They both shake their heads.

**Tyler's View **

_Who is more important to Elena, Jeremy or Damon? _ I hear someone say to someone else. I look around the street, no one.

_Jeremy. But normally she wouldn't have to pick. Damon normally looks out for Jeremy, they have a strange friendship. _Okay, that was Matt. I look around the street again, looking into a mini alley I see two people, one being Matt, the other, I've never met before.

Interrupt? Not interrupt? Hmmm… Interrupt.

"Hey man!" I say fake stumbling down towards them.

"Hey Ty."

His friend says "aren't you meant to be a hybrid? Extremely high alcohol tolerance?"

Raising my eye brows I say "well I'm extremely drunk. Who are you exactly?"

"Ty, this is Nadia, Katherine's daughter," he says looking at me.

"Ah, so a nut case too right?" I say with a playful smirk.

"Matt, get him out of here," Matt attempts to hit me but I block him.

"Matt?" He glares at me and walks off.

_Forget all of what just happened. All you remember is you and Tyler having a fight, you'll make up in the morning. _

Why is she compelling him? Why does she want to know about Elena?

*Beep* *Beep*

My phone rings. Caroline, so not who I want to talk to now.

Sighing I pick up, in case there's something wrong.

"Hello."

"Tyler." She says, sighing with relief. "I need your help."

"Why? What's wrong?" I say starting to panic a bit.

"Do you think Elena has been acting differently lately?" Typical, first time we talk since I find you she had sex with Klaus, and she asks about Elena.

Deciding to tell her about what I just heard I sigh. "I haven't seen much of her. But what do you know about Nadia?"

"Nadia? As in Kathrine's daughter? Why?"

I roll my eyes, "because she's compelling Matt to find out about Elena. And strange stuff too, like 'who's more important to Elena, Jeremy or Damon.'"

"That is strange."

"It's like she's trying to build an Elena fact file. Should we tell Stefan?"

"No, no need to worry him, yet anyway."

"Yet?"

"Yeah…Katherine's a traveller…"

"Is that meant to mean something to me?"

"They're like witches. They can do this thing, Stefn said they did it to Matt, they can like put themselves into another persons mind, and then a spell can be done to make that body theirs forever. But there has to be away to undo it, if that's happened to Elena."

"So Matt isn't Matt?"

"No, Matt is Matt now, but this all happened before you came back. But that's not the important bit. We need to find a way to find out if Katherine is in Elena's body, if she is we need to find away to get her out, and find a witch to do it."

"Can't Bonnie do it?"

"How much have you missed?" I roll my eyes, a lot apparently. "Any way, don't tell anyone about it yet. The last thing we need is more drama."

"Shouldn't we tell them though? I mean so they can lock her up or something?"

"Really Tyler?" I can heard her shaking her head, "she's with Stefan at the moment anyway, he won't be doing anything stupid."

"You're joking right? He still loves Elena, Caroline. Kathrine claims to love Stefan, if she is capable of emotion, and so if Katherine, in Elena's body, comes on to Stefan-"

"He wouldn't do that to Damon."

"I think we both know full well he would."

"Okay, maybe we should tell him."

"Agreed. I'll text him."

"No, I'll do it." She hangs up on me, sighing I head home.

**Stefan's View **

_Get out of ear shot of Elena, then call me. Now. – Caroline _

I slowly walk out of the room, intreaged by Caroline's text. When I'm out of ear shot I call Caroline.

"Hello?" I say whenshe says nothing after answering.

"Stefan, we might have a problem."

"Might?"

"Okay, we HAVE a problem."

I sigh and rub my forhead. "What is it?"

"Elena isn't Elena…"

"What are you on about Caroline?"

"Katherine, she's part traveller. Remember how you told me about that traveller in Matt?"

"You think Katherine is in Elena's body? But Elena would have been able to break though by now," I say in complete confusion, but things kind of making sense too. Elena wouldn't want to stay in a hotel over trying to save Damon. Okay, so they broke up, but she still loves him, just like he does her.

"Not if Katherine took it over completely took over Elena's body, remember? You said they can do that."

I nod, then realize she can't see me, "how do we get Elena back?"

"No idea, I'll try to get Bonnie to look into it, but we'll need a witch most likely."

"Don't surpose you know one?"

"Bonnie does, kinda handy. Anyway, just be careful, remember, it's Katherine, not Elena, Stefan. And don't let he know you know."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Caroline." I hang up.

As soon as I walk back into our room I am greeted by Elena, no Katherine, "hey, where you been?"

"Went out for a walk," I say taking my shoes off.

She nods, "do you want to watch a film or something?" I nod hesitantly.

**_Part Way Through The Film _**

She leans into my side, lifting my arm and putting it over her shoulder, making herself comfortable. Maybe if this was Katherine, in Katherine's body, I would feel different, but right now, this is just plain strange. My ex-ex-girlfriend is in my ex-girlfriends body, which just happen to be exactly the same. There can't be anyone else who has ever been in this position.

You can't let her know you know.

You can't let her know you know.

You can't let her know you know.

**Damon's View **

"I don't suppose you have an amazing idea of how to stop you from feeding on vampires and making you feed on humans again?" Enzo says sitting down opposite me, since I had just had a big vampire I was in no need for more.

"None at all. I don't think it was in their plan to come up with a cure too."

"Well they must have, in case instead it made them want human blood more, or make them want both. There must be a way to get rid of it."

"I doubt it."

"So how long until we need another vamp?"

"Don't know. But if I can learn to control it, I can take all the blood from the vamp, aside from a tiny bit, and they live and so do I."

"How do you learn to control it?"

"That's the question," I say sipping my drink.

**Caroline's View **

"Bonnie! I need your help!" I say as she comes back into the room, Jeremy at her side.

"What is it?" She asks, sounding panicked.

"It's Elena, she isn't exactly Elena," Jeremy's head snaps up.

"Huh?"

"Katherine, being a traveller, kinda, sorta, placed herself in Elena…" They both stare at me. "I need you to come up with a way to get her out, and Elena back."

"I, I don't know how," she said still trying to take it in.

"Well, we need to find a way Bonnie."

"I know, I'll try." I nod, and watch as Jeremy goes into panic mode.

**Tyler's View **

"Hey Matt," I say sitting at the bar as he pours me a drink. "So, how's Nadia?"

"Good, as far as I know," He says.

"She asked you anything about Elena?"

He gives a confused look, "no, should she have?"

"You still on vervain?"

"Yep."

"Okay," I say taking the drink. How am I meant to get him to not tell her stuff? "He's not on verain," I say to myself when he walks over to serve someone else.

I pick up my phone and dial for Caroline, "Hey," she says all cheery.

"If I compel Matt to tell Nadia the exact opposite to the truth, when she asks him a question, will he say the exact opposite?"

"You could try it. Why?"

"Well, this way we have proof that Katherine is in Elena's body when she says the wrong thing."

"Okay, good plan, good luck."

"Caroline, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"How's the witch thing going?"

"We have our witch, now we just need the spell."

"Good, who's the witch?"

"Liv, a student here."

"Good, let me know when you have something."

"Will do," she hangs up.

I put my phone back into my pocket and call Matt over.

"Yeah?" He asks walking over to me.

_"When Nadia asks you any question about Elena or any of us, give her the complete opposite to the truth." _He blinks and nods, then Nadia joins us.

"Well fancy seeing you here Tyler, do you ever go home?" She says sitting on the stool by me.

"Very funny," I pause, "well I'm going to the restroom, try not to get too drunk while I'm gone?" I say getting up. As I get far enough away I listen to them.

_Will Stefan be able to tell that Katherine is in Elena's body?_

_No._

_Good, now forget I asked that. _

Stefan knows Elena too well, he will be able to tell, or is able to tell now, either way, Matt told the opposite. It worked.

I text Caroline, _it worked – Tyler _

I start to head back to the pair. Okay, Stefan knows, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Matt know. Well, Matt kind of. Anyone else? Damon. How are we meant to tell him, Katherine is the one that broke your heart, Elena wanted to get back together and does love you. Oh yeah, and Katherine was able to do this because she took over Elena's body using a spell we have no idea how to break. Yep- he's bound to take that well.

**Caroline's View **

"It took all night!" Bonnie says waking me up. "But we've got it. We can save Elena."

"By we, she means the spell she found and Liv," Jeremy says pointing to the other girl in the room.

"You sure you can do it?" I ask sitting up.

"Bonnie has taught me how to focus, I know the spell, I can do it, you just have to trust me." She says stepping forward.

"She can do it Caroline, we just have to get there."

I nod, okay, I'll text Stefan and Tyler. Stefan will meet us there, shall I get Tyler and Matt there too?"

"I would say yes, but Nadia would come with them. We still don't know how powerful she is, it's too risky."

I nod again. "Okay, I'll text Stefan on the way. Lets go." I get up, get changed, and we all head to the car.

**Stefan's View **

_We got the spell, we're on our way. Meet us where Damon is, he needs to see this too – Caroline _

I smile to myself, then think. If they're bringing Elena back then Katherine is going to be gone forever. Do I want that?

It's the only way. Damon needs Elena. I need Elena. Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, they all needs her.

After all Katherine has done, this is the best thing for all of us.

"Morning Stef," she says sitting up. I turn around locking my phone.

"Morning, ready to get going?"

"Can't we stay a little longer?" She asks with a smile. I should have noticed sooner, Elena would have been up before me, making me leave quicker. I should have known sooner it was Katherine.

"It's Damon Elena, come on," I leave the room her following behind.

**Damon's View **

"Hungry yet?" Enzo asks.

"Nope. Maybe this blood fills me up more?"

He raises his eye brows, "maybe."

"Plus side, do you think I could kill an original by drinking all their blood?"

"No idea, you aren't going to try are you?"

"No, well not yet. But who knows when I'll need to?" He laughs slightly as we continue to drink.

**_Later Everyone Is Where Damon Is _**

"Damon?" I hear Stefan's voice.

"Stefan? What are you doing here? We've partly solved the whole wanting to eat vampire thing you don't need to be here." He nods, as Enzo stands up. Stefan is followed by a female, one I didn't really want to see right now. "Elena." I say swallowing.

"About that," Caroline says walking in too, followed by Bonnie, Jeremy, and that blonde girl who's name I don't really care about.

The new blonde girl starts saying words I don't understand.

"Great, more witchy words I don't understand," Enzo says walking closer to me. "Why couldn't witches just use normal words?" I nod.

"Tell me bout it," I say shaking my head. "Elena?" I say as she starts to rub her head, like we all end up doing if a witch does a spell on us. She cries in pain.

"No, no, no, why? How did you?" She starts to slowly fall to the floor, everyone steps away from her, including Stefan.

"What are you doing?!" I shout to the witch she ignores me, and continues. "What the hell is going on?!" I say more sternly, I turn to Enzo to see he is just as confused as me.

"Damon, there's something you have to know," Caroline says stepping forward, as Elena cries out in more pain, still no one goes to her.

"What the hell is it Caroline?"

"I don't know how it say it." She says. Jeremy steps forward.

"I do." I step closer to him. "Katherine, she's a traveller, just before she died, she put herself into Elena's body."

I give him a confused look, "what?"

"She had a witch do a spell to put her in Elena's body, permently. Elena manged to get away just before it was done. She got to you. When you saw her the other night, she was Elena, then you hugged, the spell was complete."

"When you told her how you felt, that was Katherine. Elena loves you Damon. No matter how much we try to convince her otherwise, she loves you. She wanted to get back with you Damon. You have to tell her all of it again." Caroline says, as Elena, no, Katherine, lets out one last cry and then silence falls. I give everyone a confused and shocked look.

"Where am I?" She asks standing up, she looks around at everyone, as we all stare at her. "Am I back?" We all stay silent. Finally she looks to me, "Damon?" I look directly into her eyes.

"Elena?" I say with emotion, she runs over to me and we wrap our arms around each other.

Everyone leaves, I notice Stefan giving us one last look, he smiles slightly and nods to me, before leaving.

"Is it really you?" I ask running my hand through her hair, the way I love to do.

"Yes, Damon, it's really me," she says almost crying, we lean in and kiss. God, I missed her so much.

"Damon listen," she stars but I place a finger over her lips.

"There's something I have to say, I tried to say it before, but apparently you were Katherine then, or, I don't know. But here it goes," she nods, our arms still around each other. I take a deep breath. "You are literally the best person I've ever known. And for me to think that I'd change you is giving me too much credit and you not nearly enough. You are the best influence on me. I need you. You are the good. And I need a little good in my life. Cause without it there's an awful lot of darkness." A tear rolls down her cheek.

"I love you Damon," she says looking directly in my eyes, I smile at her, crying slightly myself. That was it, no speech, just 'I love you' and it was perfect. We kiss again. Our tears running into each other's, pulling each other as close as possible. I will always love her. And hey, if we can get through Katherine being in her body, then we can get through everything. "I love you Elena," I say, we lean our heads against each other's.

* * *

**A/N- So what do you think? I know there were a few random bits and stuff. It really isn't as good as I would like it to be...**

**But still I hope you enjoyed it, at least a little bit.**

**Review Please :D **


End file.
